


Let's Waste Time

by luckinagi



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: BUT IT IS SHOWN, Fluff, I LOVE YOU IS NEVER SAID, IT IS VERY MUCH SHOWN, M/M, Other, Songfic, also non sexual master/servant dynamic??? its weird but- shrugs, author has kamukoma brainrot, chasing cars, did author mention kamukoma brainrot, fluff fluff fluff, kamukura has that one lil soft spot for servant, komaeda as the servant cause he's sexy like that, non binary izuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckinagi/pseuds/luckinagi
Summary: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol has never looked sexier than now. I have made a fic. Not just any fic, but a KamuKoma fic, based on said song.It gets sappy-ish near the end, and I cranked this out fast, but I... I have no excuse.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Let's Waste Time

**Author's Note:**

> KamuKoma brainrot go brrrrrr. Enjoy.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

Hand interlocked with his Master's, Servant mindlessly swinged them as he and Kamukura walked through Towa, scouting out the damages left from the Warriors of Hope.

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

Servant's thoughts wandered idly to Junko. The entire world was in despair now. She must be giddy in her grave, knowing that she was successful.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

Kamukura glanced over at Servant, who seemed to still have that fake smile plastered on his face.

They wanted to wipe it off of his face. Somehow.

Kamukura couldn't tell if what they felt was annoyance, or some other emotion they weren't going to bother to register.

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

Kamukura was never going to be the type to tell Servant that they loved him.

Their relationship simply wasn't like that.

But, oh, did Kamukura love Servant in their own way.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

Blatant fooling around. Teasing. The clinginess.

Oh, both Servant and Kamukura could go on in the ways of how they showed their fucked-up versions of affection.

They both needed the Master/Servant dynamic. Though, it was more in the sense that Servant needed the control, whereas Kamukura would happily play any role Servant needed them to.

More often than not, Servant heard the words "I do this for you. Only. Only for you." spill from Kamukura's mouth, and it made him feel privileged. He was the only person who was able to have the Ultimate Hope play into his hands.

Sure, there was a time where it could have been Junko as well, but Junko is dead. Gone.

Yet, Servant remained. With Kamukura.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

Servant unlaced his hand from Kamukura's. His hands were starting to sweat, and even itch.

He silently pressed the chain to his collar into Kamukura's hand.

Kamukura looked over at him, and Servant just knew that the Ultimate Hope's brain was filled with curiosity.

Servant was always the exception to the overwhelming boringness of it all, anyways.

"Is everything alright, Komaeda?"

"Absolutely! I'm perfectly okay. Trust me."

Kamukura sighed, "Whatever you say, my dear Nagito."

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

Fuck.

Servant swears he falls in love over and over, everyday.

Kamukura just has that affect on him.

He can't blame it on his idolization of hope at this point. He's genuinely fallen in love with the person they call Kamukura Izuru.

While Servant was under the Warriors of Hope, it'd been easy to forget about who he was before Junko had brainwashed him and his class. But Kamukura?

Kamukura made him remember, yet made him feel safe. Whatever Servant needed, Kamukura would provide.

How is he even fit for attention from a literal god? He didn't deserve Kamukura. He never would. And it was selfish, so, so selfish of him to want to be Kamukura's one and only forever.

Every time.

Every single time, when ruby red meets emerald green.

Servant falls in love again.

Komaeda Nagito remembers who he was, and who he is. What he's done. What's happened to him.

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

And in that moment, Servant doesn't know whether he wants to cry, or kiss Kamukura.

It's overwhelming. Terribly overwhelming.

Still, Kamukura looks at him, concerned.

"Nagito?"

It takes him a moment to recognize he's being talked to. Takes him a moment to respond, as well.

"I'm fine! Really!"

Kamukura becomes unreadable.

Servant tries to keep walking.

He's stopped. There's a tug to his chain and- oh. He's fallen, and Kamukura's keeping him up.

Servant bends backwards a tad, just to see Kamukura's face. "Hi."

They're far from amused, yet they decide to humor Servant, anyways. "Hello."

Servant grins, and for the first time in awhile, it's a genuine, mischievous, 'There's-A-Possibility-I'll-Get-In-Trouble-For-This-Later' grin.

He pulls away from Kamukura, turns to face them, and as smoothly as he can, pulls them in for a kiss.

He can almost feel Kamukura taking hold of the chain again, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss.

In that moment, Servant wouldn't rather be anywhere else. Wherever Kamukura is, he'll gladly follow. Of course, what good is a Servant without his Master?

That night when they return to their little fucked-up home, Servant lays on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Though, he's not alone.

Joined by Kamukura, who's refused to let go of Servant's hand for the past few minutes.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and_

_Just forget the world?_

Neither of them would ever want more or less.

**Author's Note:**

> Okaysies. So. I purposely skipped over the chorus until the end, mostly because I didn't want to fit it in. X_X Sue me. But. I think it's okay. Maybe. I am unsure.


End file.
